


Assassin's Creed - Drabbles

by TheLadyRebel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRebel/pseuds/TheLadyRebel
Summary: Some of these used to be a part of another collection, but I figured it would be best to move them into their own. This is a collection of Assassin's Creed drabbles I have written. Some of them are short, some of them are long, but they're all ideas I had that I wanted to get out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is basically a "what if". In the Unity book, Arno reads Elise's journal and discovers that she slept with another man, so I wanted to consider what would have happened if he'd read her journal sooner.

“You cheated,” Arno stated frankly, unamused by the kiss Élise had stolen from him mere moments ago.

“You took too long,” she teased with a smile, giving Arno’s hand a playful little squeeze.

“I wasn’t talking about the kiss.”

“What else could you possibly have been talking about, then?” She asked, cocking her head curiously to the side.

“I mean…” Arno sighed deeply, releasing his lover’s hand and stepping back from her, leveling her with a stern gaze. “I read your journal, Élise. You cheated with another man.”

“You read my journal?” Élise gasped, clearly offended that her fiancee would invade her most cherished privacy. “Arno, I can’t believe-”

“You can’t believe what?” He shot back. He could feel his throat tighten as he tried to quell his anger. “You can’t believe that I’d look to your writings for comfort? I missed you! You turned on me and left me alone. What else would you have had me do?”

Élise couldn’t believe this. She’d meant to keep her journal safe and private and away from prying eyes. Sure, she’d made some mistakes, all of which she’d detailed within its pages, but her journal was a place where she could confess those mistakes and promise to herself that she’d try harder not to make them again- yet Arno had broken her trust by reading it.

“You became one of them,” Élise said, clenching her fists, “you became an Assassin and I had no choice, Arno. You can’t blame me for that.”

“No choice?” he spat, “ _Âche-moi un peu!_ You had plenty of choices, and you chose to spit in my face and leave me with nothing but the bottle as my company.”

Anxiously, Arno pushed back his hood and ran his fingers through his hair. This was utterly ridiculous! She was trying to turn this all around onto him, and for what? Because she couldn’t handle her guilt?

“I trusted you,” he began.

“And I trusted you!” Élise retorted. “You think it’s been easy, living beneath my father’s roof? Always following his orders? I took a chance for myself, for once, and apparently, that makes me selfish.”

“It makes you unfaithful,” Arno muttered, unable to stop the wavering of his own voice. She was missing the point- that or she didn’t care. “We were promised to each other and you broke that promise.”

“We were children when that promise was made, Arno. We’ve grown since then, haven’t we?”

“One of us has, for the better,” Arno said, “the other has merely grown apart.”


	2. Arno and Axeman - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random thought I had in my head about Arno and Marius (axeman).

“Stop acting like a damned child!” Arno exclaimed, placing a hand against the larger man’s chest to give him a frustrated shove. “Life isn’t a game. We aren’t school boys, we….we have to be careful.”

He made absolutely sure to emphasize that word, “careful”. Lately, it seemed as though all Marius longed to do was throw himself into danger, no matter the consequences.

Was he trying to be impressive?

It surely wasn’t working.

“Arno, I-” Marius began, extending a hand toward his fellow Assassin.

“I could have lost you,” Arno explained, cutting him off mid-sentence and pushing the proffered hand away. “You could have died out there and it would have been all my fault. Marius you can’t-”

Marius closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the other in a tight embrace without a moment’s hesitation. He needn’t say another word. Not now; not when he knew his companion was hurting so.

“You could have died,” Arno muttered against the other man’s chest. Fresh moisture began to gather in his eyes and he closed them, trying to blink it away to no avail. “and I can’t bear to lose you, too…”


End file.
